


Birthday Surprises

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma enjoys surprising more than being surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikuchi Fuma?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kikuchi+Fuma%3F).



> Since it's already past midnight in Japan - HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUMA!   
> Always stay the adorable dork you are. You have a heart of gold, even if you like to act non-chalant, and that's why I love about you.   
> So, I had no time to write anything long, so this is just a super short birthday drabble. It's a set, actually, Kento's part will follow next week :)

Surprising Kento even though it was his own birthday was the best decision he had made in a while, Fuma thought fuzzily as Kento drove into him even harder and faster. 

From the moment he had heard that Kento’s movie was going to premier on his birthday Fuma had known what his plans for the night would be. He could tell, though, that Kento had not really expected him to show up, and sure, Fuma usually shyed away from romantic gestures like these, but this was just too much of a coincidence to let it pass.

And really, when Fuma had shown up at the premier with a bouquet of white roses (could hardly make them red without sending all the fangirls into a coma), Kento had been so close to bursting into tears, and Fuma secretly enjoyed nothing more than when his boyfriend got all weepy because of him. 

The best thing about surprising Kento for his own birthday, though, was that Kento was putting even more effort into making it up to him afterwards. Sure, the necklace he had gotten for him had surely been no spontaneous idea, not with the way Fuma recognized it from a little store in Dubai, but the complementary sex following it up felt just the tiny bit more mind blowing, and he liked to think it was Kento’s own way of showing him how much he appreciated his gesture. 

Kento moaned his name against his skin before he nibbled on his collar bone, his lips finding the chain around Fuma’s neck, and the younger boy arched his back as he hit his prostate dead on with the next thrust. 

Fuma wanted to jerk himself off, wanted to finish so desperately, but he knew that Kento wanted to make him come without being touched, wanted to make Fuma’s orgasm even more intense, so he just fisted the covers underneath him for something to hold onto. 

And Kento did not leave him hanging, not just because it was his birthday but because he always caught him whenever he needed him. 

He went over the edge with Kento’s name on his lips, and when he opened his eyes again, Kento had collapsed in his arms, his head leaning against his chest, and he could not help but smile as he ran his fingers through the messy and sweaty black hair.

And maybe that was his best birthday gift, after all, this very moment, but he did not say it, did keep the words inside, just like the “I love you” that lay on his tongue.

Because it was Kento’s birthday soon enough as well.


End file.
